


scarfs and ramen

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Discord: Umino Hours, Feels, Gen, POV Umino Iruka, Realization, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like ninjas, prompt: winter tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Admittedly, the events of the Kyuubi attack still pains Iruka, and seeing the kid who has that demon inside of him makes his insides twist.  But then, as he sits at the ramen stand with the kid’s smile in his mind, Iruka knows- there’s something more to the kid than just being a jinchuuriki.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	scarfs and ramen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llsilvertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/gifts).



> My very first gen fic! Yey! And to be honest I enjoyed writing this a lot ehehe~ also this fic is for my very good friend, Silver 😊 thank you for being part of squeesh and ahhh you're an amazing human bean!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this 💕
> 
> Also, excuse wrong grammar and spelling, thank you ~ enjoy, loves 😊

Inhaling deeply, Iruka blows onto his clasped hands as his eyes rake over the different shops illuminating the snowy pathways of Konohagakure. To his left there is Yamanaka's flower shop, and next to it is Iruka’s favorite bookstore, because not only do they sell books, but also some school supplies as well- especially one of those sturdy scrolls that's thick and good for writing and drawing.

Some other shops can be seen as well, stretching as far as it could, and honestly, Iruka loves walking down this path because he knows there's always something different to see in every shop. 

Rubbing his hands together, Iruka releases a sigh as he continues to walk. It’s his first day of work at the Academy after a year of training. It wasn’t easy- balancing a few missions and desk work here, and Academy stuff there, but Iruka managed with the support of his friends and sensei. 

Iruka yawns and walks further into the street. He wraps his arms around himself, shivering as the thin snow under his sandals crunches with every step he makes. 

The night is still young and for the first time, Iruka doesn’t feel like going home yet. And so as he continues his stroll, Iruka decided to buy some groceries first before heading towards Ichiraku for a late supper. 

The chunin smiles behind his scarf, his mouth already watering with just the idea of a warm bowl of ramen on a cold night. 

  
~

  
Iruka can’t believe he didn’t get his favorite instant ramen flavor. Once the chunin arrived at the grocery store, he immediately made a beeline towards the cup noodle aisle, only to be greeted with disappointment as he's left with the original flavor that isn't even worth looking at. Feeling defeated, Iruka grabs the said boring ramen and leaves the store with some snacks and a pout. Well, at least he can munch on some snacks while he works on the new seals he's been experimenting with.

Iruka sighs, but then stops himself from pouting- this is not the right time to be upset over instant noodles. Slapping himself on the cheeks lightly, the grocery bag he held hitting him on the side, Iruka makes his way over to the road leading to his favorite ramen shop with excitement and profound hunger in him. 

And as he leisurely walks and passes by establishments, Iruka takes a left turn and in a shortcut that leads to a park. He always love taking this shortcut because not only will it get him to ichiraku faster, but he'll also get to pass by the park surrounded by tall trees and playing kids. 

Walking to another curve, Iruka suddenly comes to a halt once his eye land on a lone kid in the middle of the park. He's playing with the thin snow on the ground, creating snowballs and any other odd shapes his tiny hands can form. 

Tilting his head, Iruka walks closer, ready to call out the boy for being out so late- only to stop when the kid turns to look at Iruka. 

And that's where the chunin realize why the kid is playing alone. He isn't just any other kid, he's the one who holds the tailed beast. 

Flashback starts coming in like film strips in Iruka's brain- all the cries and screams, the wreckage of his hometown, and the smile of his mom and dad. It sends shivers down the chunin's spine. It still aches. It will forever scar him. But then the kid- he smiles up at Iruka. 

"Hello, mister!" 

Iruka scowls but regret soon fills him when the blond kid visibly pouts and turns his back to him.

A little surprised at the treatment, Iruka walks away- his heart a little heavy as the snow begins to fall harder. 

_The kid isn't even wearing a thick jacket, only a scarf that looks ruined._

  
  
~*~

  
  
"Here you go, your usual order," Teuchi says with a laugh as he puts down a steaming bowl of delicious ramen on front of the chunin, that sends Iruka's stomach growling. However, instead of answering the old man with his usual smile and thanks, the brunet only nods, mind too occupied with the thought of that kid at the park. 

The jinchuuriki. 

Iruka is well aware of what that beast had done. Heck, looking at the kid hurts, but then again, he's just a kid. A small kid playing alone, still able to give Iruka a smile amidst being treated poorly by the people around him. 

And it's slowly eating him up uncomfortably as the snow outside thickens. 

"Something bothering you, Iruka-kun?" 

"Hmm, say Teuchi-san... If you somehow encountered someone you don't particularly get along with... and somehow they look cold and-" 

"Well, I'll bring them here." The man from the other side simply states, holding a cleaning cloth in one hand and an empty bowl in the other. "It's warm here." 

Iruka raises his brow and before Teuchi can reply, the brunet finds himself running out of the ramen shop but not before ordering an additional bowl of ramen. 

  
-

  
Upon arriving at the park, Iruka worries that he won't be able to find the jinchuuriki anymore. He deeply regrets the frown he made, and how he ignored a cold child in the middle of the night. It isn't how a teacher should be. Iruka wants to punch himself so bad for that. 

Putting his hand up to block out the falling snow, Iruka looks around the park, wondering if he's still here, but with no luck, Iruka finds no one. 

Iruka missed his chance. 

_He failed_. 

Ignoring the sting welling up under his eyes, Iruka turns around with a heavy heart. 

"Ah!" The chunin releases a loud yelp, eyes wide and heart beating rapidly. He looks down at the culprit, and Iruka lets out a sigh of relief once he sees _that kid_ giggling cutely.

Iruka makes a face, glaring down playfully at the kid with his hands on his hips. 

"I surprised you good, mister!" 

And somehow, all of Iruka's worries and hesitations flies away the moment the jinchuuriki smiles up at him again. 

"Are you okay, mister?" 

Iruka must've been standing like an idiot for too long because the kid keeps waving his hand up while his other gently tugs on his shirt. 

Iruka shakes his head and raises his brow at the kid. "Do you know what time it is, young man? It's already night and the snow is getting heavy. What are you still doing here?" 

Bright, blue eyes blink back at him causing Iruka's heart to flutter in return. And before the chunin can think, he opens his mouth and asks a question that surprised both him and the kid. 

"Do you want to join me for ramen?"

The kid's eyes instantly shine brighter- if that's possible- only to be replaced with a pout in seconds. 0

"You're not pranking me, right?" 

"What?" Iruka tilts his head, "No. No. What makes you think that…" 

"Not everyone likes me, you know." the kid raises his hand to scratch the back of his head, "And that one time, this lady gave me spoilt food." 

Oh, gods. Something pierces Iruka hard enough for tears to pool in his eyes. Some people did that to a kid? A kid? He can barely fight back. Iruka's heart aches and he does something unthinkable. Without a word, he unwraps the scarf he's wearing. He kneels down in front of the kid before gently putting the soft cloth around him. 

"What's your name?" 

"Naruto." 

Iruka smiles at Naruto. 

"How about this, wear this scarf and let's go to Ichiraku?" 

With a nod and profound excitement, Iruka and Naruto walk back to the ramen stand with Naruto telling him all sorts of random stories until they reach the ramen stand. 

And after a hearty meal with Iruka ignoring how his wallet screams (who knew this kid could eat up to four bowls), the chunin decides to walk Naruto back to his home with his chest light and happy, especially how the kid just up and grab for his fingers as he continues to tell him random stories about shurikens. 

**Author's Note:**

> ooo, please do tell me what you all think ehehe thank you!
> 
> Also I know, I feel like the ending kinda just went to a flop but ahh, I still hope you all enjoyed 😅
> 
> Take care!


End file.
